Snipe - Hallway Fight
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Una banda de matones poco numerosa mantiene posición en un edificio abandonado, Snipe, el héroe americano, se abrirá paso a través de ellos como sea.


Los grandes héroes no van en patrullas, no persiguen el crimen al mismo nivel desde la calle, generalmente son tipos demasiado ocupados con su persona y el ser un icono como para andarse con cosas tan mundanas, para eso están las agencias, descentralizar el trabajo y estar comunicados. Un héroe con otro trabajo, como por ejemplo un profesor, no tiene la necesidad de salir a patrullar para ganarse el sueldo, pero siempre es una opción apreciada el ayudar mantener el orden.

El último mes ha aparecido una nueva banda en Musutafu, algo oscuro se había cocinado en la ausencia de los héroes de poca monta, demasiado rebuscado para llamar la atención de los demás. Así es como Snipe terminó encontrándoles, la pequeña banda de secuestradores y mercenarios novatos cometieron errores, dejaron pistas, un rastro que seguir hasta el complejo de apartamentos siendo remodelado, o al menos lo estaba siendo antes de que la remodelación parara sin razón alguna.

La puerta de servició le dio un buen punto de entrada, una vez corroborado que todos los enmascarados habían bajado de su van y habían ocupado sus lugares en el edificio, arrastrando una chica con ellos quien no podía gritar al estar amordazada.

Él todavía recuerda los gritos de hace minutos, su piel blanca y su vestido de noche, probablemente arrancada de una noche con amigas para ser llevada al decrepito edificio para hacerle quien sabe qué.

Se alarga un pasillo apenas iluminado, el suelo apenas brilla por la suciedad reflejando la luz del letrero verde de salida sobre ellos, Snipe avanza con sus ojos puestos en la parte trasera de su arma, ambas manos preparadas para jalar el gatillo apenas alguien se cruzara con él. Los primeros centímetros son eternos hasta llegar a una curva que no es larga, mira por detrás de la esquina al escuchar unas voces en el siguiente corredor. Dos sujetos se paran, uno a la mitad del pasillo y el otro al final, uno de ellos fuma y escupe el humo a la habitación a su lado que está vacía, sus charlas son irrelevantes y, si no lo fueran, Snipe no podría escucharles de todos modos.

Se apoya en la pared, su arma en alto, no deja ver nada de él, suspira detrás de su máscara de gas.

El incansable silencio de la noche, interrumpido por un grillo que taladra su cabeza.

Finalmente su arma hace ruido, dos golpes contra la pared de concreto, del otro lado escucha a los dos tipos con mascara alarmarse y sacar sus armas de fuego, los seguros fuera.

\- Oigan… -

\- ¿¡Quién demonios anda ahí!? – Pregunta uno de ellos, por su voz parece estar cerca, suena nervioso, su propio arma hace ruido por su agarre tan mediocre.

\- Dios, es un puto héroe, sabía que nos seguían – El segundo, de voz más apagada debido a la lejanía, se queja más calmado, diferenciándose de su compañero quien ignora lo que acaba de decir.

\- ¡Hice una pregunta! –

\- Snipe, un héroe, como dijo tu amigo – Responde el americano, todavía aferrado a su muro, arma en alto, sin mover un solo musculo – No me conocen pero yo si les conozco a ustedes, han estado secuestrando muchachas últimamente, robando tiendas de poca monta y desvalijando gente metiéndola en su camioneta. Son novatos, esos son crímenes de novatos… -

\- ¡Cierra la maldita boca héroe! ¡Y sal así te disparamos! – El hombre nervioso grita alarmado.

\- Ya sé que con el… reciente retiro de All Migth todos ustedes aprovechan el caos, mientras los villanos de alta gamma salen a brillar los pequeños rateros como ustedes creen poder construir un imperio criminal de un par de cuadras –

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que hacemos "Snipe"? –

\- Sé que llevan máscaras y armas de fuego, al villano promedio no le importa que vean su cara y tiene un quirk lo suficientemente útil como para usar sin necesidad de apoyo, ustedes en cambio deben tener quirks inútiles y temen mostrarse – Snipe inclina su cabeza intentando asomarse, apenas ve unos centímetros dentro del corredor, hay una puerta a medio camino de donde se asoma el sujeto nervioso, el otro está fuera de vista – Si se rinden ahora todo acabará bien, pero si le disparan a un héroe… eso ya les enviará a un lugar donde no quieren ir –

\- ¡N-no somos novatos…! ¡Ahora vete! ¡No querrás enfrentarte a nosotros! –

Su voz no suena convincente para nada, solo empeoró la situación, Snipe suspira tras su propia mascara usando su mano libre para descolgar algo de su cinturón mientras la otra mantiene la pistola lista. Susurra unas pocas palabras, "Como quieran", para sí mismo, una autorización necesaria para escalar en la tensa situación, esperar a refuerzos no es una opción especialmente considerando que dando su posición a la policía solo empeorará las cosas.

El hombre de mascara blanca con arma en mano se mantiene parado, tenso, de manos temblorosas, su dedo en el gatillo esperando el más mínimo movimiento, sus oídos zumban por el silencio repentino y la falta de respuesta.

Intercambian miradas, el de la posición más alejada asiente, la orden para ir a revisar.

\- Oye, héroe… vamos, sal –

Y de repente todo el infierno se desata en ese pequeño pasillo.

Ruido metálico a sus pies que es lo necesario para alarmarlo, en su nerviosismo el secuestrador avanzando abre fuego intenso contra esa pared, contra el techo, el suelo y todo lo que está en medio, dejando salir un alarido nervioso. Vacía el cargador entero de su pistola antes de notar que nada ha cambiado, no le ha dado a nada más que el concreto y el ruido metálico rueda hasta sus pies, en la oscuridad teñida de verde nota un objeto alargado y cilíndrico.

\- ¡GRANADA! –

La explosión no es más que humo, llenando el confinado espacio con una nube difícil de ver a través, combinada con la oscuridad, el intimidado villano novato se apoya en la pared para recargar su arma pero su cargador cae al suelo, justo a tiempo para que aparezca un héroe frente a él, una máscara de gas metálica que se dirige a él a toda velocidad.

Snipe asesta un fuerte cabezazo y ambas mascaras chocan, obviamente la de plástico se quiebra fácilmente y el portador queda expuesto, atontado, apoyado todavía en la pared. Le toma de la camisa dándole contra la misma superficie, levanta su arma y dispara tres veces hacia el final del pasillo, a través del humo sus balas pasan silbando forzando al segundo matón a esconderse.

El primero en abrir fuego llega volando hasta el final del corredor quedando sentado en el suelo, visto por el segundo quien prepara su arma retrocediendo hasta dar con una pared, maldice la poca maniobrabilidad del lugar antes de que aparezca el héroe frente a él. Una patada la mandíbula deja al sujeto sentado fuera de combate y el todavía consiente abre fuego, las balas van directo a por el héroe pero este alza una mano rápidamente y cambian de rumbo, por algún tipo de magnetismo terminan impactando en el techo. Con un golpe en el antebrazo y una mano en el arma es desarmado, quedando entre el héroe y la pared, levanta sus brazos para defenderse.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –

Snipe arremete contra él con dos golpes a su estómago, dejando su cabeza baja para que el matón le arrastre y cambien posiciones, ahora él estando de espaldas a la pared.

\- Vamos ¡Ven a por mí! – Snipe le tienta levantando sus brazos.

\- ¡AAAGH! –

Un golpe viene a toda velocidad, esquivado fácilmente, rompiendo la barata pared y rayando todo el brazo del matón, este deja salir un segundo aullido antes de perseguir a Snipe para seguir intentando, cada uno de sus golpes laterales son como peligrosas bolas de demolición pero predecibles de igual manera. Un rodillazo de contrataque y Snipe tiene la ventaja, lo empuja volviendo a la esquina donde estaban antes, donde es agarrado del chaleco y recibe un fuerte golpe al mentón.

Todo su mundo da vueltas por un momento antes de reincorporarse y esquivar un cuchillazo, el matón tenía una segunda arma, pasa de largo por semejante fuerza en el tajo que intentó darle.

Quedan frente a frente, iluminados en blanco por la luz sobre la escalera que va al segundo piso. Comparten respiros agitados, un par de amagues y un silencio incomodo, detrás de ambas mascaras hay ojos dispuestos a matar al otro, a dejarlo incapaz de continuar, porque saben que es uno o el otro, sin importar sus ideales, ahora son solo animales intentando sobrevivir.

De repente Snipe siente sus brazos atrapados, el primero matón de voz nerviosa se reincorpora, gritando en su oído, escupiendo sangre en un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto con un alarido, seguido por su amigo corriendo hacia adelante con el cuchillo. Incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa Snipe retrocede hasta dar con la pared detrás asegurándose que su captor lo sienta, un cuchillo pasa por su pecho dándole un tajo en diagonal, pasando a través de cada tela en su traje y dejando su nombre en la carne.

Viene una estocada para acabarlo, su ardiente pecho junta la fuerza para moverse, da una rápida vuelta dando la cabeza contra el muro, el matón del cuchillo termina por apuñalar a su propio compañero en la columna y esta grita dejando a Snipe libre para colapsar hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir caminando.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¿¡Que putas estás haciendo!? – Grita el del cuchillo, la luz blanca sobre ellos muestra el reflejo del mismo en rojo mientras él le grita a su compañero.

\- ¡Cuidado! -

Snipe está de vuelta en el combate y se acerca para frenar un cuchillazo, logra desarmarlo para hacerse dueño del cuchillo, lo clava directamente en su pierna, espera que se incline hacia adelante en el pequeño espacio para sacarlo y solo tiene que levantar la rodilla hacia adelante para romper sus dientes de un solo golpe.

Los dos en el suelo, prácticamente uno arriba del otro, y Snipe tiene segundos de respiro.

\- Les dije que… -

Pero no dura mucho, de las escaleras baja uno más, de mascara negra, vuela prácticamente armado con nudillos de acero, un golpe directo a Snipe que le envía a sus rodillas y desparrama la sangre de su boca en la habitación, el pómulo de su mejilla se abre en una horrible herida que él ni llega a tocarse antes de levantarse. En frente el tercer matón, midiendo casi dos metros y con una complexión obesa pero que mantiene una fuerza sobre humana, probablemente algo con su quirk, levanta a Snipe con una sola mano de su poncho rojo y lo lleva contra la pared por la que vino, colapsándola con ellos dos pasando a través de ella.

En una habitación distinta, la luz viniendo de la escalera del otro lado de la pared es lo único que le deja saber a Snipe que todavía está consiente, alcanza a su cadera su arma y la levanta, una gran silueta tapando su única fuente de luz sobre la que descarga tres disparos, muy seguro de que le ha dado en la pierna y en la parte baja del estómago, aunque haya sido en la oscuridad.

Pero como si fuera nada el enorme enmascarado camina hacia él, más furioso por haber sido disparado.

\- Dios… - Es lo único que puede musitar antes de que su poncho sea arrastrado de nuevo, esta vez es arrancado y dejado en algún lado de la oscuridad, dejándole con lo que lleva debajo, su sombrero también ha caído en las tinieblas y él mira como dos manos grandes como las de un gorila rodean su cuello para estrangularlo.

Snipe siente su cuerpo volar en la oscura habitación y aterriza de espaldas sobre una mesa, solo ayudándole a su agresor a ahorcarlo.

El aire escapa a sus pulmones y cualquier palabra que intenta sale a medias, sus piernas se mueven intentando zafarse pero solo da débiles patadas contra un estomago herido pero fuerte todavía. Finalmente con su mano derecha logra alcanzar algo sobre la mesa, un cenicero de vidrio que no ha volado en todo el intercambio, uno que mueve rápidamente y rompe en la mejilla que la máscara de plástico de su amigo no cubre.

Por fin lo hace retroceder en un chillido de dolor, Snipe da varios pasos hacia adelante para chocar con ese gran cuerpo, asegurándose de sentir donde está, luego comienza a golpearlo, golpe tras golpe en el estómago sintiendo como sus puños se hunden en las heridas de bala empeorando la salida de sangre, terminando con un salto y un puño final al mentón.

El grandote tambalea en la oscuridad, sin llegar a darle nada de respiro, de la escalera un cuarto sujeto se asoma con una metralleta en sus manos y su máscara levantada mostrando un rostro desencajado con locura e ira.

\- ¡Muere maldito hijo de perra! – Dice en una risa maniaca antes de abrir fuego a esa habitación totalmente oscura.

Chispazos de luz momentánea, uno tras otro, una seguidilla de disparos en rápida sucesión mientras las múltiples balas se internan en la oscuridad buscando un objetivo. Treinta y dos balas que se terminan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, impactadas contra una pared de carne, lentamente el hombre de la máscara que queda en pie baja su arma dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

De la oscuridad sale alguien, de espaldas, un enorme hombre de mascara que ha recibido un cargador entero en la espalda, se colapsa en el suelo boca arriba manchando de sangre el viejo suelo.

Pronto Snipe emerge, habiendo usado a ese matón como escudo, salta a por el arma logrando desarmar fácilmente al único en pie, recibe un golpe en el rostro a cambio, uno que responde con una rodilla al estómago, el enemigo se inclina hacia adelante dándole la oportunidad para jalarlo de la camisa y derribarlo a metros de él. El pasillo entero lleno de personas con heridas graves y el único que queda es Snipe, saca su arma y apunta hacia adelante viendo como el que acaba de derribar se reincorpora, apoyándose en la pared después del golpe.

\- Quieto, de rodillas – Le dice seriamente, su dedo listo en el gatillo – No… no te muevas –

\- Vete al carajo –

De frente lo tiene, ve exactamente el momento que mueve su mano detrás de su cadera para alcanzar un segundo arma escondida, no tiene otra opción así que abre fuego. Tres disparos salen de su arma, dos en una misma pierna y otro en el hombro aprovechando el retroceso para apuntar arriba sin mucho esfuerzo. La sola fuerza de los disparos envía al último bandido al suelo, quejándose pero sin fuerzas para continuar.

De repente hay silencio, Snipe camina hacia atrás apoyando su mano libre en el marco del umbral de la escalera al segundo piso, la luz blanca cayendo sobre él agrandando su sombra debajo. Su pecho arde y todo su cuerpo duele, por debajo de su máscara se escapa un trazado de sangre y saliva cayendo al suelo ensombrecido solo sumándose al desorden en el pasillo. Mira hacia arriba para notar unos rostros que no había visto, abrieron la puerta en algún momento, él no lo notó porque sus oídos zumban y sus sentidos están atrofiados.

Un rostro de cabello rubio abre la puerta, ese vestido rojo inconfundible, está asustada y es seguida por otras tres muchachas ligeras de ropas, ninguna se mueve, se aferran unas a las otras sin poder pasar la puerta, todas le miran con terror.

Es entendible, en ellas puede ver una falta de esperanza alarmante, ninguna creería que un héroe vendría a buscarles, mucho menos que todo saldría bien si es que la policía vendría por ellas. Su problema es tan mundano comparado a los grandes villanos que nunca esperaron verle, y Snipe no juega bien su papel, parado allí con su máscara, arma de fuego humeante en la mano, cuerpo rasgado y golpeado, sangre manchando sus brazos.

Es difícil creer que es un héroe, ni él se llamaría así mismo de esa manera.

\- Está bien – Dice él guardando su arma, deja su sombrero en el suelo y desata su máscara dejándola caer en su mano – Ya está bien… -

Su rostro no es algo con lo que inspirar esperanza, barba dejada y sangre de su mejilla brotando para manchar esa misma barba de color rojo, arrugas de años de combate y diversas cortadas ya viejas que le dejan ver años más viejo de lo que es. A pesar de ello hace lo posible para sonreir, ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de júbilo, dando su mejor esfuerzo a las asustadas muchachas.

Musita una frase repetida mucho estos días, pareciendo algo patentado o el eslogan de una marca, pero él lo usa como un genuino mensaje de esperanza.

\- Ya estoy aquí, están a salvo… -

Algunas rompen en llanto mientras la chiquilla de vestido rojo corre en su dirección para socorrerle cuando Snipe se tambalea y se apoya en la pared, deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado. Despues de tanta batalla, tal vez su cuerpo comienza a cobrarle factura, pero con solo ver a las muchachas pasar apuradas a su lado mientras dos de ellas le ayudan a pararse…

Todo vale la pena, aunque cada vez esté más cerca de no lograrlo…

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo recibí un comentario en otra de mis historias centradas en este nada explayado personaje con respecto a su estilo militar y algo salido de los comics, entonces pensé en escribir una escena de acción a parte para divertirme, así que se las traigo para que la disfruten también.**

**Inspirado de las fantásticas escenas de acción en las series de Netflix "Daredevil" "Punisher" y "Luke Cage", en especial las primeras dos.**

**Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Y todavía estoy aquí peleando porque agreguen a Snipe como personaje en .**


End file.
